WOW: William Oliver Weasley
by Weasleys Against Weasleycest
Summary: This is the story of Bill Weasley...From Babysitter ManBoy to ManWolf...Please Read and Review!


**William Oliver Weasley**

**W.O.W.**

**From Babysitter Man to Man-Wolf**

**Chapter 1: Why ME?**

* * *

The sun was rising, the light shining annoyingly through the windows of the Burrow. And I groaned, rolling over and covering my head with my pillow. 

'_Maybe I'll get to sleep in today,_' I thought.

"William Oliver Weasley!" my mother's dulcet tones screeched throughout the Burrow.

"Well I guess sleep is out of the question…" I grumbled as I tripped out of my bed. Why? Well because I am William Oliver Weasley, please call me Bill, and I do believe my mother just found out about something I did…Not quite sure what, though. Best let her tell me then apologize until she forgives me…Maybe I could foist the blame on Charlie…There's an idea!

My mother interrupted my musings with another screeching call. I decided it was time to face her, and stumbled down the steps to where she awaited me. Before I even got to the kitchen, from which the wonderful aromas of breakfast wafted, my mother appeared from nowhere. No she didn't Apperate or Floo, I may be young but I'm not an idiot thank you. No she just has the really creepy ability to appear from nowhere like a zit the day of a big date. Okay, that sounded weird…. Anyway, back to my scary mum.

"William, do tell why it is your baby sister is pink, Ron is orange, Percy is tied up with the twins on the floor next to him in possession of his wand, and Charlie is missing." she said this all in one breath and stopped to give me the evil eye.

"I swear Mum, when I put them to bed at seven everyone was here, no one was tied up or in possession of something the shouldn't have, and everyone was the correct color!" I explained in a rush, I don't think she believed me but it was only a tiny lie. Charlie had left twenty minutes after our parents and I hadn't seen him since the stupid little git…

"And Charlie?" She gave me an intimidating look and I sighed.

"Well, last time I saw him was about twenty minutes after you and Dad left. He said something about a friend who needed some help." I hedged around the truth. Which, by the way, was that Charlie was out with a girl and wasn't likely to return until later this afternoon. Said girl lived rather far away and he had taken he had his Comet240 with him.

"Bill, you are seventeen now and we hoped you'd be able to keep a better eye on your siblings now that you can legally do magic."

"Mum, unless you give me permission to use some magic on them to keep them in line and not just keep track of them, I don't know what you want from me." Bill sighed, not wanting to offend Mum, but being unappreciated makes me cranky...

I watched my mother think about all the possible consequences of allowing me to use magic on my siblings. I knew the moment she made her choice. And I grinned, planning...well, nothing you need know of yet...

"Okay, Bill. You can use any non-harmful spells you know to make babysitting your siblings easier. But do try to keep better track of Charlie." She walked off, back to her routine, and I heard her mumble, "These kids, love 'em dearly, but they are like to drive me mad..."

That makes me feel loved...Really it does, I take great pride in my ability to inspire insanity. I walked in through the kitchen, glancing at Mum's clock. The hand with Charlie's face on it was on traveling. I can't wait until Mum gets ahold of him...

Well, I guess I had better start on the others, to make up for Charlie being a git. Yep, that's my role in life, be as perfect as possible to make up for other people's flaws...Its a bit of a drag, but whatever!

I wandered off singing a punk rock version of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" very loudly in my mind.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Hope you like it! **

**This is for RFLupin, I'm helping to populate the Bill Fic Fandom Thing! YAY ME!**

**Snuffles**


End file.
